


let me live (one of these days)

by renjunarc



Series: high school sucks [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, jisung is depressed and anxious, lapslock, warnings for one scene in the fic, we love headass line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunarc/pseuds/renjunarc
Summary: “so … is there a thing going on between you three?”“sorry, what?”or: it's always been hwang hyunjin, han jisung, and seo changbin.(REPOST.)





	let me live (one of these days)

**Author's Note:**

> SHE'S BACK LAID EASE  
> i edited and fucked around a bit with this fic.  
> added some scenes, changed some scenes, deleted some scenes --  
> it's been a while since this has been out so i dunno who might remember this fic when it was originally posted.  
> but i hope ya'll enjoy this repost of a NEW AND IMPROVED HEADASS LINE SHIP YEEHAW  
> it's still a really shitty fic tho tbr
> 
> anyways warnings for mentions of depression and anxiety, and a small scene with self-harm / attempted suicide.

at age 12, hyunjin realizes he’s gay and gets bullied for it. from receiving ignorant slurs scratched into his notebooks, other boys avoiding him like he had a disease, and having his locker stuffed with crumpled papers of screenshots featuring gay porn; he begins to be the target of it all.

he endures it all, though, because it could be worse.

always could be worse.

but at age 13, han jisung moves into the neighborhood  and begins attending his middle school after studying in malaysia for a couple years. his face is slim, eyes wide, cheeks puffy, pouty lips and has the personality like the burning sun — he is an exact depiction of hyunjin’s definition of _fucking cute_. and somehow they manage to hit it off and become those two best friends one always sees together in the hallways.

(plus, hyunjin ecstatically discovers that jisung doesn’t care about the fact he’s gay because he, too, is an open panromantic.)

then at age 15, seo changbin steps into the picture. he strolls into hyunjin’s ap chemistry class with a murderous scowl on his face and his body adorning a dark themed attire. during the small duration hyunjin spends with him, he discovers changbin never wanted to be in that class and aimed to learn more about the science of physics than chemistry. within a week, changbin leaves the class with his new schedule and hyunjin feels disappointment settle in his stomach.

yet destiny replies to his dismay and he pleasantly discovers they have the same lunch hour.

(“you’re gay, so what?” changbin snorts before taking a long sip from his coca cola. jisung grins widely at his words, apparently pleased, but hyunjin only sits in shock at the roughness in his voice. it sends an electrical shock down his spine, tickles the nerves and makes him feel jittery. changbin glances between jisung’s beaming face and hyunjin’s awed stare before grumbling under his breath, “i’m not the straightest line out there either.”)

 

* * *

 

no matter what anyone says to attempt and sway hyunjin’s opinion, junior year of high school is absolute _hell_. the fact that he’s managed to pull through the first two years of high school without falling into an open grave is an achievement of itself. he’s certain that if he survives this year, he’s golden for the rest of his life. sure, he still has senior year to finish, but he’ll cross that bridge when he reaches the foot of it.

the first step he has to take is finishing his junior year, which he thinks he might not even pass because of how low his scores have gotten in the past week.

changbin stares at hyunjin’s progress report with an impassive expression, eyes scanning the results. after a few minutes, he softly sighs and folds the piece of paper into a small square. then, he looks up and stares at hyunjin dead in the eye when he says, “hwang hyunjin, i swear to god i am going to slap you.”

“what,” hyunjin exclaims in disbelief, “those are the worst grades i’ve ever gotten!”

“the worst grade you’ve got on here is a b, and it’s in english!” changbin shoves the paper into hyunjin’s hands with a huff. he looks annoyed but hyunjin knows that he really isn’t.

well, maybe a little.

out of the three of them, changbin has had the most mediocre grades when it comes to subjects other than his beloved physics. since he’s friends with two boys who usually pass their classes with flying colors, he easily gets annoyed when one of them complains about a dash to their grades.

“i’m not a history geek like sungie,” hyunjin frowns, “our last test grade kicked my ass. and now she’s making us do a project on a topic we haven’t even _started_.”

“it’s called teaching _yourself_ , doofus,” changbin deadpans, “when you miss out on a lesson in college, the professor isn’t going to reteach the lesson to the entire class just for you.”

“they already don’t do that,” hyunjin blinks. he turns to take out his binder from his backpack and slip his progress report in one of the folders hooked to the three rings.

“exactly.”

at that moment, jisung bounces up to their table with a styrofoam tray full of cafeteria cookies and a big smile. to see jisung with _only_ a tray of sugar cookies from the school cafeteria is a common occurrence since three months ago, but it still earns some mortified looks from changbin and hyunjin.

“how many did you buy today, sungie?”

“20!” jisung chirps, sitting himself and his tray of cookies down beside changbin. he adjusts his circle glasses over his nose and says, “the lunch lady refused to give me any more than that because she said it’d be bad for me.”

“yeah because no one tries to buy and eat 20 cookies, jisung.”

“they’re just 25 cents each,” jisung pouts, “that’s only 5 dollars, binnie.”

“... that’s not my point.”

“are you trying to give yourself a sugar rush so you don’t pass out in the middle of ap biology and apush?” hyunjin jokes with a chuckle. jisung only responds with a firm, serious nod and begins to tear the cookies out of their plastic wrappers.

regular 17 year olds these days are tired and dead, inside and out. not jisung. he starts the day with enough energy to supply a ship’s engine across the world, but ends up burning himself out rather quickly as the day progresses further. in middle school, he could easily run through the day without stopping. however, once high school begun, jisung started to lose himself to large assignments and tests that he no longer had time to recharge between the days. the only breaks he receives is the very few hours he sleeps and school lunch time.

(changbin thinks it’s jisung’s fault for signing up for such high maintenance classes, but hyunjin doesn’t blame him. he’s met the younger boy’s parents, he knows what they anticipate of him.)

“oh my god, jisung,” changbin suddenly perks, pointing an accusing finger at an alarmed hyunjin, “you just missed what we were arguing about. can you believe him? he’s complaining because he got a b in english, and an a- in apush.”

jisung blinks his wide eyes in confusion, caught in the middle of chewing his cafeteria cookie.

“shut up, binnie,” hyunjin hisses, swatting changbin, “you know i’ve had a record for all a’s since middle school!”

jisung finally swallows his cookie, hands taking another cookie off of his tray to dissemble, “ _not true_. remember you got a c in latin during 8th grade--”

“shut up, sungie, you’re not helping my case.”

jisung smiles sweetly as if saying ‘not my problem.’ next to him, changbin only snickers into his palm. hyunjin huffs indignantly and turns his head away, wondering how he could have the worst tastes in choosing friends.

 

* * *

 

“you told me you weren’t working today,” jisung says flatly, looking past seungmin to focus solely on hyunjin, “you said you were going to be at home _studying_.”

hyunjin sets down jisung’s ordered drink on the counter, eyes averted, “i didn’t _exactly_ say that …”

“you did!”

poor seungmin glances between the two boys, lost over the tension between them. he mumbles a quiet ‘excuse me’ and awkwardly returns to his place before the registering counter. (hyunjin thinks he hears seungmin mutter a quiet ‘well this is _awkward_ ’ as well. hyunjin might’ve laughed because really, he has _no_ idea.)

to be frank, hyunjin never thought he’d have to get a job while still in high school. well, he did, but he didn’t think it would be his junior year. the balance of work and academics isn’t difficult, but it’s the time management and the reason as for why he has a job in the middle of junior year that makes the weight on his shoulders heavier.

(his dad is a stupid drunk with a gambling problem. he’s gambled, but he’s never gambled away all of their current income before. fun.)

he applied for the small cafe only because his friend seungmin works there and the school is only a whole road away. considering such facts, it was easy for hyunjin to choose this small quaint cafe where people surprisingly frequent during the afternoons.

perhaps he shouldn’t have showed changbin and jisung the cafe either, or else jisung wouldn’t be standing on the other side of the counter, boring holes through him from underneath his blonde bangs. it sucks too, because he looks cute with his straight bangs and the oversized baby blue sweater hugging his lanky figure.

knowing jisung, he’ll deflate from his sour attitude sooner or later. he never stays too mad for long because he firmly believes in the motto of ‘this, too, shall pass.’ also cause he’s just not that kind of person to be angry for too long. why waste time being angry over something trivial? life is too short to be angry.

jisung takes his drink, stands still for a few moments until he slumps his shoulders. his stern face melts into something softer. he sniffs, “don’t overwork yourself, okay, jinnie? exams are coming around and it’d be too much for you to work and study.”

“says the kid who’s balancing all his extracurricular activities and his studies,” hyunjin teases, handing him a straw.

“hush, i’m only a few months younger than you!” jisung huffs childishly, accepting it with a smile.  

at the register located at the adjacent counter, seungmin takes the order of an elderly couple (it’s something complicated that seungmin doesn’t actually remember, something he should probably fix if he’s going to work at this quaint cafe for longer than a few months). hyunjin and jisung aren’t exactly the most quietest people so he overhears their conversation clearly. he smiles at the elderly couple and exchanges their money for change while thinking about how he’d rather be somewhere else than listening to his co-worker classmate lowkey flirt with his best friend on the counter opposite of him. he rings for the elderly couple’s order and sighs, glancing over at hyunjin and jisung who speak animatedly to each other.

now the question is, does he _really_ want to go over there and interrupt?

…

nope, not really.

seungmin groans and goes to prepare the order himself instead of being a good employee and scolding hyunjin to stop slacking.

 

* * *

 

 

the week of midterms and exams rolls in quick. half of the school year passes so swift that jisung can barely catch up.

as the days for midterms and exams grows closer, he finds himself becoming more nervous and panics when adjusting his schedule. dedicated to getting good scores on his midterms and exams, he minimizes his social time in order to make room for studying. (it’s a bad idea because it only earns a mass influx worried texts from hyunjin and changbin in their group chat.) he skips lunch in order to study diligently in the library and apologizes to changbin when he chooses to stay after school to attend subject tutoring. and when he gets kicked off of campus for wanting to study at school longer, he hauls ass to changbin or hyunjin’s houses to study even more. hours of sleep are lost in order to memorize algebraic formulas, conservative laws in science, treaties ending wars in history, etc.

and before he knows it, the monday of exam week comes and he thinks he’s going to keel over any second now.

had it been some other day, ideally not a day in exam week, jisung would be greeting his friends in the morning with a thin lipped smile and enough energy in his body to supply the school electricity system. however, today jisung looks like his soul has ascended to the next astral plane. (not too far from the truth.)

his fluffy hair is parted at its bangs, but the rest of his tresses defy gravity and stick in different directions. his circle glasses are askew on his face and he’s probably wearing his cotton sweater backwards. in general, he looks like he’s going to collapse into a snoozing ball any second now.

“i haven’t slept for the past 72 hours and now i think i’m hearing colors,” jisung mutters as soon as he slips in the seat beside changbin, hands tightly gripping a large cup of extremely sweetened coffee with 6 shots of espresso. once he gets comfortable, his body sways until he bumps clumsily into changbin’s shoulder. with the opportunity open, jisung adjusts himself until his head lies comfortably on the older boy’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“if you fall asleep now, i’m not waking you up when class starts,” changbin grumbles, but he shifts closer to the younger boy anyways.

hyunjin, sitting across from the two, watches his best friends in vague amusement yet slight envy. it was stupidly chilly and barely any light in the sky when he arrived on campus this morning, the school heaters barely on. he could only think about how comfortable and warm they must be from cuddling like that.

“you might as well inject some of that coffee into your bloodstream,” hyunjin jokes lightly, eyes flickering towards the steaming cup of coffee in front of jisung. with how much sugar he knows jisung dumps in it, he can’t imagine the beverage actually _tasting_ like coffee.

jisung’s eyes crack open and sleepily smiles, “i’ll keep that suggestion in mind, jinnie.”

hyunjin returns the smile. if his heart skips a beat at the cute sight, nobody has to know.

the bell chimes after a few minutes of talking. somehow, hyunjin manages to hear jisung whine over the deafening noise and watches him sluggishly stand up with his coffee. the younger boy bids his best friends a mournful ‘see you at lunch’ before dragging his tired body and steaming coffee to his first class. changbin and hyunjin share identical looks of concern before separating.

 

* * *

 

jisung has depression and high functioning anxiety, both diagnosed for almost two years now. it’s a fact that occasionally slips from hyunjin and changbin’s mind because of how well jisung conceals his emotions under his ebullient demeanor. anybody who knows him lesser than his best friends can admit he is a brilliant actor, whether he intends to be or not.

he’s emotional and emphatic but in no way is he open with the feelings he harbors. he is the type to lock his thoughts and emotions away in order to cry by himself once everybody else turns their backs away. he is the type to accept compliments with a grain of salt, and later beat himself up for being the opposite of what he is praised for. he is the type to be easygoing and friendly, but never truly keeping anybody close lest they have an unfortunate fallout because he knows he’ll never get over such agonizing heartache.

and to forget, he smiles, jokes, laughs, cares, doesn’t sleep, and works hard.

too hard.

hyunjin needs more than two hands to count the number of times he has been the witness of the humor leaving his eyes and his face draining its color. he can vividly remember all the times they’ve held hands solely because jisung needed the physical comfort. he can sadly point to every sweatshirt he owns and say jisung has shed tears on each of them.

and one cannot just tell changbin to forget about walking in on jisung in the bathtub, wrists bleeding from self-harm cuts and head so far up in the clouds to be truly conscious. even now, the wailing ambulance sirens still rings in his head, the flashes of purple from red mixing with blue continues to blind his vision, and the burn jisung’s cold temperature leaves on his skin never ceases to tingle.

 

* * *

 

(shortly after the incident, jisung starts to spend less time at home than before. he begins to participate in more after-school activities and as sophomore year picks up its pace, he begins to crash at either changbin’s mansion or hyunjin’s apartment.

of course, they don’t blame him. who wants to stay in the house they attempted to kill themselves in? and with parents who persistently make them feel bad for doing it?

time passes. the guest room in hyunjin’s apartment has become jisung’s new bedroom for whenever he decides to sleep over. although he appreciates the sentiment from the boy’s parents, it doesn’t stop the boy from slipping into the older boy’s room and slipping underneath the covers to cuddle. changbin’s mother begins to cook extra meals for whenever changbin arrives home with the slightly taller boy in tow. not to mention, jisung now owns spare keys for both their places.

for both friends, jisung has merged and become an extension to their families.

and jisung’s parents don’t care anymore. jisung’s father calls once because apparently jisung’s mother doesn’t want them talking to each other. he apologizes for driving his son away with his grueling expectations, says he knows jisung “will do great things,” and admits that he will always loves his son no matter what. after, jisung hangs up with a blank face and finds himself strewn in the consoling arms of his friends. he cries and cries until he has no more tears left to shed; hyunjin and changbin stay with him.

the next few weeks, hyunjin nudges changbin and points over at the squirrel boy as he excitedly orders a tray of cookies for lunch.

“he looks happier now, doesn’t he?”

changbin agrees.)

 

* * *

 

the first two blocks go by smoothly. calculus could have gone better, but mathematical subjects have always been jisung’s least favorite kind of subjects. english was good, though. his teacher had seen how tired he was during class and slipped him a twix candy bar in the middle of their exam so he wouldn’t die on the spot.

jisung is buzzed with the last juices of adrenaline running through his veins, but the last of it runs dry during the third hour of the day. he faints in the middle of his third class, ap biology. one moment, he’s chattering excitedly with one of his seniors, minho. the next moment, something in his body shuts off. the sweetened coffee he held so tightly slips from his fingers and spills all over the lab floor.

minho yelps when some of the brown liquid splatters over his jeans. he prepares to unleash his wrath on the younger for not being careful with his beverages. however, the words die on his tongue when he eyes jisung’s figure collapsed over the desk, unmoving. cautiously, he hovers his hand over jisung’s mouth and feels his blood go cold when he cannot feel a puff of breath.

it takes him only a second to sprint and tell the teacher.

it takes 5 minutes for the ambulance to come and wheel jisung away.

 

* * *

 

**[9] strgay kids**

minho: hello children!

minho: most notably ⅔ of headass line!!

minho: hyunjin and changbin get in here

changbin: what

hyunjin: ???

minho: after school go to the hospital

changbin: why

changbin: whos dying

minho: your little headass boyfriend :))

hyunjin: whomstve

minho: oh my god.

minho: jisung!! i’m talking about jisung

hyunjin: w h a t

hyunjin: what happened??

minho: turns out the little dumbass hasn’t properly slept or ate for 72 hours

minho: you know how many days that is?

minho: three days assholes

minho: seriously, one of your parents have to pick him up

minho: his parents aren’t coming obviously

hyunjin: i’ll call my mom

changbin: fuck,,

hyunjin: thanks for telling us hyung ;;

minho: you’re lucky we share the same third block

 

* * *

 

changbin doesn’t know exactly know when he started to develop feelings for hwang hyunjin.

he thinks it probably was when he walked into ap chemistry on the first day of school. he was irritated beyond his wits that he was in the class when he vividly remembered signing up for ap physics. that is, until he saw hwang hyunjin staring at him with a fascinated expression from the middle front seat. they didn’t talk while he was in the class, but he thinks he felt the disappointment ooze off of hyunjin when he finally transferred classes.

or perhaps it was when hyunjin discovered they share the same lunch hour. he often thinks about how his entire face lit up when he found him tucked at the corner of one of the last tables in the cafeteria. he ponders why it took hyunjin so long to find the courage to sit down and befriend him.

(he’s happy when he eventually did.)

before hyunjin came along, changbin’s life was pretty lonely. he rarely had any friends after chan became a senior and began to focus on getting into college. and when hyunjin first started to sit with him during lunch, _sure_ , he might have acted like he didn’t want the younger boy to be there, but thankfully he never left in spite of that. soon, they began to speak and grow closer to each other until changbin couldn’t see what life was like before him.

then hyunjin started bringing his best friend since middle school to their table. it wasn’t a problem, really.

in fact, he didn’t care that he started to bring along han jisung to their little coterie as long as hyunjin didn’t suddenly up and abandon him. at first, he couldn’t understand how hyunjin could keep up with his cheerful behavior because who is _that_ happy as a teenager anyways? be depressed and on the verge of dropping out like the rest of them!

but he slowly grew accustomed to jisung’s jovial attitude until it, too, became something he could not imagine going a day without.

(which is probably the reason he manages to comfortably tell jisung the following: “there are 6 types of quarks. my favorite are beauty and charm.” if one asks, he’ll never willingly admit how the words _and i see that in you_ die on his tongue when jisung’s eyes light up in understanding and begins to giggle uncontrollably in his seat. his laugh rings like music to his ears and sends a jolt down his spine; that’s when changbin falls in love with him too.)

 

* * *

 

“you’re an idiot,” changbin seethes. he speaks venomous insults (read: half hearted), but his face is twisted like he’s about to weep. and he probably will, and so will hyunjin next to him.

jisung smiles weakly from his position. he lies in the hospital bed, an iv stuck to his left arm. the clothes he wore to school that morning have long been discarded off his body by the staff and sit in neat folds in the spare bag changbin’s mother brought. he looks exhausted and noticeably more gaunt. his friends figured he hasn’t been getting that much sleep, but they didn’t come to think he hasn’t been taking eating his meals.

“sorry …” jisung apologizes weakly.

“apologize by taking care of yourself.”

“i will, i really will,” jisung nods. his brows knit together, eyes glisten with a familiar shine, and his lower lip trembles. he repeats his words quietly, to himself rather than to his friends, “i will. _i will take care of myself._ ”

then, hyunjin hesitantly approaches jisung’s bed while the boy repeats the promise like a mantra. he barely registers it when the older boy wraps his arms around his neck, presses his face into his fluffy blonde locks, and kisses his crown. he doesn’t notice how rapidly the tears in his eyes fall down his face like sparkly waterfalls under the sun’s rays.

 

* * *

 

“so … is there a _thing_ going on between you three?”

“sorry, what?”

chan grins at him impishly from where he sits in his armchair, eyes gleaming in fascination. on the other hand, changbin isn’t too impressed with what chan might be implying.

“i said -- is there a thing going on between you, hyunjin and jisung?” he repeats excitedly.

changbin blinks.

ever since chan won over the heart of kim woojin, famously known as the kind hearted senior staff to one of the freshman art classes, he’s been giddy about the concept of romance and the possibilities for it. and being his good friend, changbin isn’t an exception to his romantic musings, like now. as much as he would like to stop the nonsense in chan’s mind caused after entering a relationship, it’s not like he could ask woojin to break up with the man child. besides, he had to admit they were very cute together (although their relationship oddly resembles more of a parent and child than two grown dating boys sometimes).

“we’re friends, hyung,” changbin insists albeit weaker than he intends for it to sound.

chan stares at him for a long time, enough to scrutinize every little detail on changbin’s composure. he hopes he’s not being too obvious that he has a _crush_ on his two best friends. knowing chan, he’ll pick him and any questionable weaknesses apart, to himself or out loud. he acts dumb and airheaded sometimes, but he isn’t someone a person should reckon with.

“you sure?” chan hums quietly, turning back to his laptop, “if you have anything you wanna confess, you can do it.”

“this isn’t church.”

“yeah. if this was church, you’d be out on the sidewalk already. banned from stepping anywhere close to the holy sanctuary.”

“ _funny_.”

it isn’t. not really. changbin knows some conservative churches that would actually do that if they discover one is, in fact, committing the “sin of homosexuality.” (in the back of his mind, he recalls how distraught hyunjin was when it happened to him.)

chan doesn’t say anything after that. it seems he falls into the rhythm of working on whatever on his laptop, leaving changbin to flop onto the older’s bed with no care. he stares up at the ceiling, contemplating the older boy’s words.

 _were_ they a thing? sure, the two were his best friends. totally ride or die. his parents adored hyunjin and jisung as much as they loved him as their son. and as much as he is gay _as fuck_ for them, practically had their ugly faces imprinted onto every existing cell in his brain, and can’t imagine a future where he _isn’t_ with them -- they’re not a thing. the possibility of getting together is certainly possible, but what are the chances of them actually liking him _back?_

“bin, listen to me,” chan catches changbin’s attention.

changbin blinks and rolls his head to look over at chan. he hasn’t looked away from his laptop, but it’s clear whatever he has to say to him is important. it’s in his voice, the reassuring and ‘i’m-there-for-you’ tone.

“i’m not going to push you into thinking more about your relationship because you overthink so much about it already probably,” changbin flips him off and it reflects on chan’s laptop screen, the senior only smiles amusedly, “but if you feel strongly about them, then go for it. stop waiting. time isn’t going to help you get you the guys of your dreams. it’ll probably tear you three apart if you guys wait too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

the day after jisung is released from the hospital and sleeps over at changbin’s mansion with hyunjin to accompany, changbin does the _thing_.

how changbin chooses to confess to the boys is straightforward. he doesn’t beat around the bush when it occurs, but as soon as the words “ _i like you two_ ” roll off of his tongue, he feels the tips of his ears burn. never in his life did he imagine that he would be the one confessing to them. he always thought it would be hyunjin or jisung to take the first initiative, but he realizes that when he holds the boys’ hands, they’re buzzing with trembling anxiety.

it’s jisung who reacts first to the feeble four words. his eyes sparkle and he opens his mouth to screech as loud as his voice box can handle. hyunjin sits rock solid, still in the middle of registering while changbin cringes and closes his eyes until the squeal dies down. suddenly, jisung lets go of changbin’s hands and throws his arms around the lankier boy in utter jubilation.

“finally! it didn’t have to be _me_ to confess!” jisung shrieks hysterically into changbin’s shoulder, muffled, “binnie, i love you so much!”

changbin’s heart soars. _love_ , huh?

the older boy returns the youngest’s embrace shyly, and lifts his eyes once hyunjin clears his throat.

he blinks when he spots a rosy hue dusting over hyunjin’s cheeks. he looks awkward as hell where he sits, but it doesn’t defeat the fact his eyes are warm and he’s smiling at changbin.

“you’re such a sap, changbin,” hyunjin mumbles bashfully before crawling over to join the hug.

changbin agrees with him again with a grin.

  
  


(“just saying,” jisung whispers loudly into the air, knowing full well changbin and hyunjin are awake beside him, “but even if we didn’t become boyfriends, i would kiss both of you if you asked.”

“well,” hyunjin grumbles sleepily into jisung’s shoulder, pulling the boy closer by the waist, “we don’t have to ask now that we’re all boyfriends, do we?”

jisung gasps in delight at the new realization and begins to annoyingly slap at changbin's back, “you’re _right_.”

“shut the fuck up and _go to sleep._ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> contact me!
> 
> twitter: [gayjisungie](https://twitter.com/gayjisungie)  
> instagram: [jaeminwyd](https://www.instagram.com/jaeminwyd/)  
> discord: saf #0323


End file.
